Tired
by YuriCore
Summary: Chika just wanted to go to sleep, but she has a test to study for, a splitting headache, and a certain girl that might just keep her up a while in her room. ChikaXMiu.


**Woah, I haven't posted a story in a long time on FanFiction! Well, I love Ichigo Mashimaro, so I decided to post a story there. Miu and Chika are awesome! Did you know they have their own song? It's called Batten to Maru. Check it out on YouTube!**

It was 8:00, and Chika was already exhausted. It had been a long, tiring day, and she still hadn't studied for her test... ugh, she knew she'd have to get that in. Tired as Chika was, she would still worry about her grades. It wasn't like her to be lazy.

When Chika walked into her bedroom, she saw Miu, sitting in her room in front of the TV. "Micchan?" Chika mumbled. She rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was so tired that she was hallucinating.

Miu's face lit up. "Hi, Chi-chan! I rented a movie! Wanna watch it with me?"

"No, I was just heading to bed," said Chika. "It's kind of late to be watching a movie."

"No it isn't!" Miu said.

"It is to me," Chika said. "I'm so tired I could fall asleep in a pile of rocks." Chika walked leisurely over to her bed and plopped down. "Oh... I really should study..."

"Don't worry! I never study and my grades are perfect!" Miu told her, smiling.

"Micchan, I've seen your grades, and they're far from perfect." Chika got out of bed and walked over to her desk. She sat down and pulled out notes she took in class. She squinted, trying to read them, but she was too tired to focus. Chika bit her lip, aggravated. The kanji on her paper looked like a foreign language.

Chika gave up trying to read it and slumped back in her chair. Miu looked over at her. "Are you gonna fall asleep, Chi-chan?"

"I might."

"Should I bring a blanket to the chair?"

"No." Chika sighed. _Must... study..._ "Micchan, can you read this for me?"

Miu ran over. "Nope. I'm bad at reading."

"Do you _want_ me to fail the test?"

"Kinda."

"You're hopeless, Miu," Chika groaned.

"Just give up!" Miu encouraged.

"Fine," Chika mumbled. Putting her notes away, she walked over to her bed. _Maybe the test will be multiple choice,_ she thought. She climbed into bed. "Micchan, can you turn that movie off so I can sleep?"

"No way! It's at the good part!"

"Why can't you watch it at your own house?"

"I don't like my house. So I decided to live here instead," Miu responded casually.

"You can't just decide that!"

"What's the big deal? Don't you want to get to see me more often? If we live together, we can hang out all day!" Miu exclaimed cheerfully.

"I don't want to hang out with you all day." Chika rubbed her head.

"What?!" Miu shrieked dramatically. "But Chi-chan, I thought you loved me!"

"This isn't a soap opera." Ugh, Miu was really giving her a headache. Chika got out of bed, grabbed the remote, and was about to turn off the TV, when Miu screamed suddenly.

Chika looked at Miu. Oddly, Miu's eyes had filled with tears. "Please, Chi-chan! I really want to see this movie! Don't make me stop watching it in the middle of the climax! That's no fair!" Miu cried.

Chika raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Fine!" she snapped. "Whatever! I don't care! Stay as long as you need to!" She tossed the remote on the floor.

Miu was crying tears of joy. "Oh, thank you so much Chi-chan! You're so nice and sweet, letting me stay here!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chika mumbled. She got back into bed and tried to ignore the sounds from the TV.

About fifteen minutes later, Chika had almost managed to fall asleep when the TV turned off. _Good, maybe she'll go home now,_ Chika thought. She heard Miu's footsteps behind her, but instead of them going away, she heard Miu walking closer to her. _What is she doing?_ Chika wondered. The footsteps stopped, and Chika rolled over. Miu was standing beside the bed, just staring at her.

"What are you doing?!" Chika considered throwing her pillow at Miu, but decided she didn't have the energy.

"Well, you looked so peaceful sleeping, and so I stopped to..." Miu's face twitched a little bit, and she quickly said. "Well, the movie is over."

"I see."

"So, I was just about to get into bed..."

Chika was confused briefly, but then her eyes widened as she realized what Miu meant. "Micchan, you are _not_ sleeping here. Go home already."

"But I want to live here now!"

"You can't, okay?!"

Miu didn't say anything after that. She just continued to stare at Chika. Chika groaned, rolling back over. _Doesn't she know what 'no' means?_

"Why are you still here?" Chika asked, less angrily this time.

"I was... watching you."

"Watching me attempt to sleep?"

"Something like that."

"Why?"

"Because?"

"Because why?"

"Because... well..." Miu scratched the back of her neck. "You're..."

"I'm what?"

"Nothing."

Chika sighed quietly, closing her eyes. Her head pounded, she couldn't stop stressing about the test... How was she supposed to sleep? Chika felt a bit sweaty. _Ow, my head, my head, my head!_

"You okay?" said Miu, who was still apparently standing there.

"Fine."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. You just make things worse. You _can't_ make me feel better."

Chika heard the bed creak. She opened her eyes. Miu was laying next to her. "Micchan, I said you can't sleep here." No response. Miu's eyes were closed and her hair was down. Just then, Chika noticed Miu was wearing her nightgown. _How long has she been wearing that?_

Chika felt bothered. "You awake, Micchan?"

Miu opened her eyes halfway. "Yeah."

"So why were you staring at me?"

"Because you look so cute I can't help it sometimes."

Chika was surprised. She felt her face heating up. _Am I blushing? No, of course not, it must just be the headache._

Miu had her eyes closed again, and Chika wondered if she had fallen asleep. On a normal day, Chika would have shoved her away. But it was different right now. Maybe it was because she was really tired. Or just lazy.

Chika stared at Miu, who was snuggled up against her now. Miu looked so peaceful sleeping, not like her usual rowdy self. She looked... cute...

"You're cute too, Micchan," Chika said quietly. Miu's eyes opened and she smiled. Chika was suddenly embarrassed. "You were awake?!"

"Yes," Miu said. "Hey Chi-chan, you're blushing."

"How can you tell in the dark?"

"I can't see it, but I know you would be blushing right now."

Chika's heart pounded. _What's your problem, Chika?_ she asked herself. She was being totally unreasonable. _What's wrong with you?_

"I... feel kinda funny..." said Chika.

"I do too," said Miu. Then, Miu leaned over and gently kissed Chika's cheek. Smiling at the stunned expression on Chika's face, she closed her eyes again.

_Oh, Micchan, you never fail to confuse me._


End file.
